Queen Angelfish
Please don't use my character without my permission. Thanks. The mighty Queen Angelfish was the very first SeaWing queen, coming to power directly after The Scorching. She was the general in charge of Sector Sea in The Scorching. History Queen Angelfish was born to two unrecorded dragons, who abandoned her egg in the Diamond Spray River. After hatching, she was raised by an unnamed rouge SeaWing, who taught her to be a great fighter and spy. When war with the scavengers broke out, the rouge was killed. This is when Angelfish decided to enroll in the army in Sector Sea, the SeaWing area of the dragon army. She became a very respected dragon in Sector Sea and rose through the ranks, eventually becoming general. General Angelfish battled fiercely on the front lines of the battle, risking life and limb for her dragons, who eventually overpowered and nearly annihilated the scavenger race. Her and the generals of Sectors Sand, Mud, Rain, Night, Ice, and Sky came together to discuss what kind of government they would rule their dragons with, ultimately deciding on a monarchy succeeded by female heirs. After deciding on the boundaries for their new kingdoms, she and the rest of Sector Sea traveled to their new home in the ocean, remaining close allies with the other tribes. Upon reaching their new kingdom, the now called SeaWings began construction on a secret undersea palace. A dragon named Algae, a common soldier, offered his service to her to help build the palace. The two of them worked together on the palace, developing a close bond. After the palace's completion, Algae proposed to Angelfish. Becoming mates, they had four dragonets, Princess Seaglass, the first born, Prince Albatross, the middle child, Princess Conch, the youngest child, and an unnamed princess who died shortly after birth. Angelfish was a great mother, training her daughters to become the future queen. After finding out about Albatross's powers, she asked him to help with her plans to build an above-water palace. During the construction of the Summer Palace, she was completely oblivious to Albatross's descent into madness, finally realizing it after King Algae was attacked. She knew she couldn't have him running rampant around her kingdom killing her innocent citizens, so she sent a squadron of highly skilled assassins after him. Her daughter, Seaglass, led the assassins into battle with him, chasing him up onto the mainland, eventually pushing him into a gorge, killing him and scarring the entire royal family and instilling an everlasting fear of animus dragons in the kingdom. Seaglass challenged her shortly after the incident, killing her honorably and becoming the new queen. In a time when dragons lived much longer, she was 553 years old. Personality A perfect queen for any tribe, Angelfish was benevolent and caring to the dragons of her kingdom, always protecting them from danger and rouges. She handled issues in her newly formed kingdom like they were nothing and always encouraged her war-scarred citizens to accept reasoning over violence. She does her best to protect her mote and dragonets, even helping Algae through his post traumatic stress disorder. Appearance Moonstone and diamond, sapphires and pearls, from snout to tail tip, Queen Angelfish is in every inch a queen. Pale aqua scales glittering in a shimmering sheet of ice colored beauty. Underside like a violet tinted sapphire, every scale of her hide shines like a jewel. Sky blue webbing shines in between talons and back spines and teal photophores the color of a midnight ocean. Silver-grey horns curve perfectly evenly like a crescent moon. Beautiful, sapphire eyes shine like stars backed by a shining white background. Gills the color of a hurricane clouded sky, grey as smoke. Category:SeaWings Category:Females Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Content (Queen Seaglass of the Seawings) Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Government Official)